how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Robin Scherbatsky
Robin Charles Scherbatsky Jr. 'wurde am 23. Juli 1980 geboren und ist eine der Hauptfiguren von How I Met Your Mother. Sie ist die beste Freundin von Lily und hatte Beziehungen mit Ted und Barney. Sie wird gespielt von Cobie Smulders, ihre deutsche Stimme stammt von Christine Stichler. Allgemein Robin Scherbatsky ist gebürtige Kanadierin und die Reporterin eines New Yorker Nachrichten-Kanals, entwickelt sich zur Moderatorin ihrer eigenen morgendlichen Talk-Show, die 4.00 Uhr morgens ausgestrahlt wird, bis sie schließlich die Moderatorin eines seriösen Nachrichten-Kanals wird. Obwohl Robin auf den ersten Blick sehr weiblich wirkt, ist sie eine klischeehafte Zynikerin. Sie ist sehr unabhängig und manchmal ist es für sie einfacher allein zu sein, als in einer Beziehung. Außerdem behält sie in Beziehungen gerne die Oberhand. Es wird in der Serie oft beschrieben wie sehr sie Romantik und Kitsch hasst, außerdem findet sie nette Menschen nervend. So zählte sie zum Beispiel Nettigkeit als eine von Marshalls, schlechtesten Eigenschaften auf. Des Weiteren hasst sie Kinder, obwohl Zukunfts-Ted erwähnt, dass sie sich mit seinen Kindern angefreundet hat, und glaubt nicht an Wunder, was davon herrührt, dass ihr Hund während ihrer Kindheit eingeschläfert werden sollte. Als eine neuartige Behandlung sein Leben retten sollte, verwandelte er sich in eine Schildkröte. Robin hat ein Faible für Männer mit Kampfwunden, Narben, Sportverletzungen und Bärten. Robin besitzt außerdem eine erstaunliche Kenntnis von Zigarren, Scotch Whisky und ist eine enthusiastische Waffenbesitzerin. Sie hat einen Waffenschein, hat ein Abonnement eines Waffenmagazins und ist regelmäßige Besucherin eines Schießstands. Außerdem ist sie ein begeisterter Fan von Kanadas Nationalsport Eishockey (und von den Vancouver Canucks) und muss oft ihre Heimat vor ihren Freunden verteidigen. Sie lebt in Brooklyn und besitzt 5 Hunde, welche sie aber später zu ihrer Tante gibt. Sie ist alleinstehend. Ereignisse in der Serie Robin stößt als letzte zur Gruppe. Als sie in der Folge Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt (der ersten Folge von How I Met Your Mother) das MacLaren's Pub betritt, verliebt sich Ted sofort in sie. Am kommenden Abend fährt er mit dem Taxi zu ihr nach Hause, und anstatt sie zu küssen, gesteht er ihr beim ersten Date seine Liebe. Als Barney mitbekommt, dass sie Reporterin ist, bezahlt er sie dafür, perverse Anspielungen in ihren Sendungen zu machen. In der Folge Nur nichts überstürzen unternehmen die beiden einen Abend lang etwas zusammen, gehen in Bars, spielen Lasertag, trinken, Robin versucht für Barney Frauen klarzumachen. Als die beiden dann zu Robin nach Hause gehen, fragt sie Barney, ob Barney Lust auf eine ''Hartcorepartie Schiffeversenken hätte. Daraufhin verlässt sie den Raum und Barney versteht das falsch, er glaubt, sie will Sex mit ihm und zieht sich aus. Als Robin wieder zurück ins Zimmer kommt, klärt sie die Situation auf. Dann ernennt Barney Robin zu seinem Bro und weiht sie in den Bro-Code ein. thumb|Barney und Robin spielen Lasertag. Robin und Ted beschließen nach diesem peinlichen Vorfall, einfach nur Freunde zu sein, obwohl sie sich danach zweimal küssen, kommt es vorerst zu keiner Beziehung. Nach vielen Anläufen von Ted, sie als Freundin zu gewinnen, und nach einiger Eifersucht von Robin auf Teds Freundin Victoria, besucht Ted sie 2 Uhr morgens bei ihr zu Hause auf ihre eigene Einladung, woraufhin sie sich heftig küssen und beinahe miteinander schlafen, da Ted ihr erzählt, das Victoria, die in Deutschland ein Auslandsstipendium macht, und er Schluss gemacht haben. Als Ted kurz im Bad verschwindet, ruft Victoria an, und Robin erfährt, das die beiden sich nie getrennt haben. Daraufhin ist sie noch lange verletzt und wütend auf Ted. Schließlich versöhnen sich die beiden und im Staffelfinale von Staffel 1' beschließen sie, dauerhaft eine Beziehung zu führen. Diese scheitert jedoch schon in 'Staffel 2.' In' Staffel 3' hat Robin für kurze Zeit einen Freund namens Gael, den sie auf einer Reise nach Argentinien kennen gelernt hat. Es wird klar, dass Barney Gefühle für Robin hegt, welche er ihr noch nicht gesteht. Zudem haben die beiden Sex. thumb|Robin und BarneyIn der fünften Staffel kommen Barney und Robin zusammen, jedoch hält ihre Beziehung nicht lange, da beide in dieser Beziehung nicht glücklich sind. Während Barney danach seinen alten Lebensstil wieder aufnimmt, lernt Robin Don kennen, ihren neuen Co-Moderator. Robin kann ihn anfangs nicht leiden, da er seine Arbeit nicht ernst nimmt, jedoch kann er sie für sich gewinnen, als er beginnt sich mehr Mühe zu geben. Robin und Don führen eine tolle Beziehung, allerdings bekommt Robin im Staffelfinale der fünften Staffel ein Jobangebot aus Chicago. Don zuliebe lehnt sie es ab, jedoch bekommt er daraufhin das gleiche Jobangebot, welches er dann annimmt. Daraufhin trennen sich Robin und Don wieder. In 'Staffel 6' trifft Robin einen Flirt wieder, der ihr sofort aufgefallen ist. Doch Ted gibt sich als Robins Ehemann aus und vergrault ihn. Am Ende dieser Folge gibt es jedoch Andeutungen, dass dieser Mann später noch mal auf Robin treffen wird. Während sie in den ersten Staffeln noch sehr karrierefixiert ist, wird sie in den späteren Staffeln etwas verletzlicher dargestellt. So durchlebt sie zum Beispiel nach den Trennungen von Barney und Don eine harte Phase. Weiters wird Robin in der 6. Staffel bei einem großen Fernsehsender aufgenommen, nachdem Ted sie überzeugt hat das sie den Job annehmen soll, allerdings arbeitet sie nur hinter der Kamera. Dort trifft sie auch auf Sandy Rivers, der sie zunächst vor der ganzen Belegschaft lächerlich macht. Doch Robin stellt sich ihm nicht entgegen und lacht selbst über sich und kann so auch ihre Mitarbeiter für sich gewinnen. Am Ende der 6. Staffel versuchet sie gemeinsam mit Barney Ted davon abzubringen zu Zoey zurück zu kehren. Als Barney auf Nora trifft wird Robin klar, dass sie immer noch Gefühle für Barney hat. Zu Beginn der '7. Staffel' möchte sie Barney ihre Gefühle gestehen, doch der ist in Nora verliebt. Robin versinkt in tiefe Trauer und sucht eine Psychologen auf. Nach einigen Sitzungen erklärt ihr Kevin, ihr Psychologe, dass er Robin nicht länger beraten könne, da er sich in sie verliebt habe. Auch Robin hegt Gefühle für Kevin und die beiden kommen zusammen. Doch dann kommt es zum Kuss zwischen Barney und Robin und sie schlafen miteinander. Barney gesteht, dass er immer noch etwas für sie empfindet und trennt sich aus diesem Grund von Nora. Robin hatte das Selbe vor, doch als sie Kevin von dem Geschehen beichtet, sagt dieser nur das er sie liebe und die beiden bleiben ein Paar. In der Folge darauf erfährt man allerdings, dass Robin möglicherweise von Barney schwanger ist. Die Frauenärztin erzählt Robin, dass sie nicht schwanger sei und keine Kinder bekommen könne. Obwohl sie nie Kinder wollte, setzt ihr diese Nachricht sehr zu. Vergangenheit Robin kommt ursprünglich aus Vancouver, Kanada. Ihr Vater wollte eigentlich einen Sohn und fing deshalb an, Robin wie einen Jungen zu behandeln. Er brachte ihr schießen und Zigarren rauchen bei. Als er sie dabei erwischte, wie sie einen Jungen aus ihrer Eishockey-Jungsmannschaft küsste, begriff er, dass er eine Tochter hat. thumb|202px|Robin Sparkles zusammen mit Jessica Glitter in der Show "Space Teens"Nach diesem Erlebnis wechselten die Beiden kein Wort mehr miteinander und Robin zog zu ihrer Mutter. Danach wurde sie unter dem Namen ''Robin Sparkles ''ein Teenage-Popstar und veröffentlichte die Hitsingle [[Let's Go To The Mall|''Let's go to the Mall]] und die Nachfolgesingle''' 'Sandcastles in the Sand,'' die allerdings floppte. Außerdem spielte sie zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin Jessica Glitter in der kanadischen Kindersendung Space Teens mit. Karriere Am Anfang der Serie moderiert Robin kleine uninteressante Nachrichten des Senders Metro News 1, wie zum Beispiel eine Berichterstattung über die niedlichsten Hunde New Yorks, nach den Nachrichteneinheiten. Auch wenn sie im Laufe der Staffeln Moderatorin der Nachrichtensendung wird, ist sie genervt davon, dass niemand sie und ihre Arbeit ernst nimmt, und kündigt schließlich in der vierten Staffel. Als sie von einem kurzzeitigen Job als Nachrichtenmoderatorin eines englischsprachigen japanischen Senders nach New York zurückkehrt, ist sie für eine Weile arbeitslos, bis Barney ihr einen Job bei dem Sender Channel 12 verschafft. Dort moderiert sie ihre eigene Morning-Talkshow namens Come On, Get Up New York!, ''die 4.00 Uhr morgends ausgestrahlt wird. Als allerdings Becky als ihre neue Co-Moderatorin eingestellt wird, kündigt sie ihren Job, da sie davon genervt ist, dass Becky ihre Arbeit als Moderatorin nicht ernst nimmt und langsam beginnt, Robin zu überstrahlen. Danach nimmt sie einen Job bei dem Nachrichtenchannel ''World Wide News ''an. thumb|leftWährend der Serie hat Robin mehrere Beziehungen mit ihren Co-Moderatoren. In der ersten Staffel war sie ein paar Mal mit Sandy Rivers ausgegangen, den sie dann bei ''World Wide News ''wiedertrifft, und der dann beginnt, ihr dort das Leben schwer zu machen. Außerdem hatte eine Beziehung mit einem ihrer anderen Co-Moderator bei ''Metro News 1 und kam in ihrer Zeit bei Channel 12 mit Don Frank zusammen, obwohl sie ihn anfangs nicht leiden konnte, da er ihre Arbeit nicht ernst nahm. Die beiden trennen sich, nachdem Don einen Job in Chicago angenommen hat, den Robin aus Liebe zu ihm ausgeschlagen hatte. Es ist ein Running Gag der Serie, dass sich niemand Robins Sendungen ansieht. Beziehungen Barney Stinson *''Hauptartikel: Barney - Robin'' Barney und Robin sind sehr gute Freunde und auch Bros. Allerdings wurde in den ersten Staffeln oft die gegenseitige romantische Faszination angedeutet. In der 3. Staffel schlafen beide miteinander, nachdem Robin von ihrem alten Schwarm verlassen wurde. Im Staffelfinale wird klar, dass sich Barney in Robin verliebt hat und während der vierten Staffel bemüht er sich um sie. Sie ist sich ihrer Gefühle für ihn nicht klar, jedoch küssen sie sich in der letzten Folge der vierten Staffel. Ab der 5. Staffel sind sie zusammen, jedoch scheitert thumb|Eine Standbild-High Fivediese Beziehung, da beide bemerken, das diese Beziehung niemanden glücklich macht. Nachdem sie sich getrennt haben, leidet Robin zuerst unter den ständigen Affären Barneys, bis dieser sich bei ihr entschuldigt und ihr ein Date mit Don Frank schenkt. Danach sind sie gute Freunde, jedoch gibt es immer wieder Andeutungen, dass sie immer noch Gefühle füreinander haben. Barney wird letztendlich höhstwahrscheinlich entweder mit ihr oder mit Nora zusammen kommen. In der siebten Staffel kommen sie sich noch einmal näher, küssen sich und schlafen miteinander. Daraufhin entscheiden beide wieder zusammenzukommen, Barney bricht die Beziehung mit Nora ab, jedoch hat sich Robin dazu entschieden, dass sie mit Kevin zusammenbleiben will. In der 11. Folge der 7. Staffel erfährt man, dass Robin schwanger ist. Bei der Frauenärztin findet Robin heraus, dass sie nicht schwanger ist und auch nie Kinder bekommen kann. Die Nachricht erschüttert Robin sehr, obwohl Kinder nie Teil ihres Lebens werden sollten. Lily Aldrin *''Hauptartikel: Lily - Robin'' Lily wird im Laufe der 1. Staffel zur besten Freundin von Robin. Zuerst war Lily etwas eifersüchtig auf Robin, da diese von den Männern angesprochen wird, allerdings freunden sich die beiden schnell an. Ted Mosby *''Hauptartikel: Ted - Robin'' In der allerersten Folge haben die beiden ein Date, das jedoch endet als Ted plötzlich "Ich liebe dich" sagt. Danach werden beide Freunde, bis Robin ihre Gefühle für ihn wiederentdeckt. Ted ist zu dieser Zeit jedoch in einer Beziehung mit Victoria, die er aber Robin zuliebe beendet. Nach einigen Verwirrungen kommen beide in dem Staffelfinale zusammen. Ein Jahr später trennen sie sich, da sie merken, dass sie nicht dieselben Dinge wollen. In der vierten Staffel haben die beiden eine Sexbeziehung um die Probleme zu lösen, die in ihrer Wohngemeindschaft entstehen. Allerdings beendet Ted diese, um Barney nicht zu verletzen. Zudem ist Ted ihr Trauzeuge, das haben beide schon geklärt. In den anderen Folgen, in denen sie keine Beziehung haben, sind sie einfach gut befreundet. Marshall Eriksen *''Hauptartikel: Marshall - Robin'' Marshall und Robin sind gut befreundet. Die beiden haben sonst eigentlich keine besonders erwähnenswerte Verbindung, allerdings haben die beiden aufgrund ihrer Herkunft viele Änlichkeiten und besuchen während einer Folge gemeinsam Bars aus Minnesota, beziehungsweise Kanada. In der 6.Staffel wird ihnen klar, dass sie nicht in der Lage sind nur zu zweit Zeit miteinander verbringen, Grund dafür ist, laut Barney, die Meerjungfrauenfrauentheorie. Ihr Vater Robin hatte von Anfang an eine schlechte Beziehung zu ihrem Vater, da er weder fürsorglich, noch liebevoll mit ihr umging und sie wie einen Jungen behandelte, was dazu führte das sie jetzt Waffennärrin ist. Robins größter Wunsch ist es, dass ihr Vater zu ihr sagt: "Robin, ich bin stolz auf dich, eh." Gael Die Beziehung von Robin und Gael war nicht lange, aber von Bedeutung für sie. Er ist ihr erster Freund sofort nach Ende der Beziehung mit Ted. thumb|Robin mit Gael in Argentinien. Er ist Argentinier und sie lernt ihn in Staffel 3 im Urlaub kennen. Er massiert sie und sie lernt bei ihm, sich zu entspannen und ihre zynische, verklemmte Seite teilweise ganz abzulegen. Als sie wieder nach New York zurückkehrt, mit Gael, merkt sie, dass er nicht der richtige ist und verlässt ihn. Spitznamen *Lesemäuschen *Monty﻿ *Robsie-Wobsie *Sherbatson *Zuckerstück *Robocop *Schneehasi *Münz-Schnipps-Bimbo *Währungs-Rotations-Spezialistin *Laster-Lady *Drogen-dealende-Fernseh-Anstandssame *Scherkacksky *Sparkles *Der schwarze Mann mit dem Teleprompter *Rollin Mag *Barney Stinson *Lily Aldrin *Ted Mosby *Marshall Eriksen *Jessica Glitter *Biber *Waffen *Eishockey *Hunde *Kaiserpinguine *"Richtige Kerle" *Affen, die Anzüge tragen *Kanada *Scotch Whisky *Ihre Arbeit als Moderatorin *Zigarren *Karamell *Ghost Busters *das blaue Jagdhorn, dass Ted ihr geschenkt hat *Vancouver Canucks *Die Spice Girls *Old King Clancy *Lenny Kravitz Mag nicht *Kinder *Romantik *Am linken Knie betascht werden *Videos, in denen Tiere Musikinstrumente spielen *Spitznamen *ihre Songs und Videos, sowie den Namen Robin Sparkles *Hunger haben *Ihre Co-Moderatorin Becky thumb|254px|Robin und Ted in Atlantic City *Sandy Rivers *wenn ihre Arbeit nicht ernstgenommen wird *ihre Vergangenheit *ihren Vater *heulen zu müssen *Teds rote Cowboystiefel *"Schnösel-Nägel" *Feld der Träume *"Rate wer hier ist" *Malls (Einkaufscenter) Trivia *Sie hatte fast Sex mit einem kanadischen Wrestler. *Barney überredete sie in Staffel 1 dazu, vor der Kamera in ihrer Nachrichtensendung perverse Dinge zu sagen, wie zum Beispiel 'Nippel'. *Ted bezeichnet sie in seinen Erzählungen gerne als Tante Robin. *Sie macht oft Witze über kanadische Persönlichkeiten, die dann niemand lustig findet. *Ihre Freunde verspotten sie für ihre Herkunft. *Sie verwendet das Wort buchstäblich ''zu oft und falsch. *Sie sagt oft ''Aber Ähm, daraus wurde ein Trinkspiel. *Ursprünglich war es geplant, dass Robin die Hauptperson der Serie wird. *Robin gibt sich für 3 Jahre jünger aus, als sie eigentlich ist. *Sie muss kichern, wenn sie lügt. *Barneys typischer Frauenanmachspruch turnt sie an. *Sie findet Verletzungen und Narben bei Männern scharf *Ihr ist nur selten kalt. *Sie hat einen Waffenschein. *Sie hat ein Gewehr in ihrem Schlafzimmer und eine Pistole in der Handtasche. *Ihre Doppelgängerin ist eine Lesbe.thumb|175px|Robins Doppelgänger *Robin raucht, wie der Rest der Gruppe und hat ihre letzte Zigarette im Juni 2013. *Aufgrund ihrer Hitsingle meidet sie Shopping Malls. *Der letzte Mensch, dem sie begegnen wollen würde, ist ihr Vater. *Wenn sie aussieht, als ob ihr übel wäre, hat sie Hunger. *Robin kann man ablenken indem man anfängt über den Titel der Vancouver Canucks in 2004, das perfekte Warten und Reinigen einer Waffe oder Kaiserpinguine zu reden. *Laut Ted ist sie eine klassische, schulbuchmäßige Deckendiebin. *Sie denkt, dass man eine Trennung nach 10.000 Drinks überwunden hat. *Sie hat Angst vor dem Chef der 7 Zwerge. *Sie kann Crêpes machen. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Frauen, mit denen Barney schlief Kategorie:Frauen, die mit Ted zusammen waren Kategorie:Personen Staffel 7